This is war!
by Angelix.onix.luna
Summary: old enemies long thought dead and destroyed or locked away are about to be awaken. War between the world's is on the horizon. seasonal/cross-over.
1. dream's revalations and VACATION!

_**disclaimer: digimon doesnt belong to me! nor does breathe into me by red. i also do not own the marriott hotel chain. Oh and**_ _**PLEASE GO READ THE PROLOUGE CALLED the lost protecter's. IT WILL EXPLAIN THINGS A LITTLE BETTER. but you really dont have to if you dont want to**_

_**remember ** means either a noise or flashback or dream.**_

"this mean's talking"

**'**thinking'

**'mind talking between a certain group or so'**

**CHANGE IN POV OR SETTING**

* * *

**THIS IS WAR!**

***alarm noise***

An arm shot out of the covers.

It reached out to the desk beside it And slammed a hand down on the blaring digital alarm clock successfully hitting the snooze button.

" arugh!" moaned the once sleeping occupant as she got up and went to her closest.

She grabbed a Aeropostale t-shirt and some skinny jeans and glittery undergarments and went to the bathroom located near her room.

After entering she closed the door behind her and locked it. She gently placed her clothes on the washing machine and made sure she had everything she needed.

She quickly stripped herself of her night clothes and turned on the shower.

She stepped in and quickly went to work cleaning herself.

While in the shower she thought back to the recurring dream's she's been having .

* * *

***DREAM***

_Kid's of various age's were playing on a huge field._

_A goggled clad boy no more then ten years old was running towards a soccer ball trying to beat another boy to it._

_He nearly ran over a red haired girl who in response screeched_

_"WATCH IT GOOGLE HEAD!"_

_The boy looked back quickly and shouted_

_"Sorry mallory!" quickly before returning his attention back to the game at hand._

_the scene quickly changed to a dark bedroom._

_The only light source was a full moon shining down through the window._

_The girl felt uneasy like something bad was bound to happen._

_And happen it did._

_She saw the door leading to the hallway slowly open and in stepped multiple being's_

_They had on what seemed like armor._

_Instantly the girl knew they were bad news._

_They reeked of evil._

_The aurora they had around them was nothing but pure darkness._

_Each one grabbed two sleeping being's.._

_In all they managed to nab something like twenty-five kids._

_Why twenty-five and not twenty-six? The answer is simple._

_One got away._

_Not that the girl knew about that because the scene quickly changed._

_She saw All the kid's who weren't taken that night training in a big field._

_The field was different then before._

_Before it was just bare and empty now It had obstacle course's and Target ranges as well as tons of other stuff one could easily use to help practice self defense and offense._

_She saw a group of kid's who reminded her of her friend's go towards the target ranges_

_and along with a group of digimon she assumed was their partner they all called random attack's._

_"PEPPER BREATH!"_

_"LAND SLIDE!"_

_"BUBBLE BOMB FURRY!"_

_"SAND STORM!"_

_"HURRICANE BLAST!"_

_"ROCK TORPEDO!"_

_she gasped as she saw what happened._

_But before she could see anymore the scene once again faded and was replaced by one of extreme horror._

_Kids chained to the wall's._

_Ripped bloody clothing._

_Wound's visible all over their torso._

_On their backs,their arm's ,their legs, just every where._

_it was so heartbreaking._

_The scene changed on her again and she found herself on a battlefield_

_The scene was the most chaotic thing she ever seen before._

_It was like a all out war was raging._

_She saw kids and Digimon fighting to the death._

_In the distance she saw a dark figure smiling ._

_Somehow she knew he was behind this. The kidnapping's ,the fighting,the Torture, everything she saw was because of him._

***END DREAM***

* * *

**back to real world.**

Before she could see anymore her alarm had awoken her. It always ended in that one spot not allowing her to see the outcome of the battle.

She was brought out of her thought's By a loud banging followed by the voice of her brother.

"COME ON KARI! YOU BEEN IN THERE FOR FOURTY FIVE MINUTE'S! OTHER PEOPLE GOTTA USE THE RESTROOM TO YOU KNOW!"

Kari Kamiya rolled her eye's at her brothers word's. She quickly finished up showering and dried herself off with a towel. She got dressed and walked out.

"There ya happy big bro?" she said smiling while passing her brother in the hallway.

All she got was a grunt in response.

She walked back to her room to get her hair dried,brush,and straighten as well as pick out what type of shoes she was going to wear. She decided on plain black sperry's top sliders.

After getting done with getting dressed and grabbing everything she needed for school she walked out of her room with salamon in her arms.

By that time her brother Tai had gotten out of the shower, gotten dressed and was waiting for her with Koromon in his bag.

After grabbing a whole box of hot pockets the four set out to Odiba High School.

After a while of walking they were joined by none other then the Motomiya sibling's Jun and Davis. "Hey you two!" said Jun in a chipper voice which made Kari smile.

"Hey Jun, hey Davis!" said the Kamiya sibling's at the same time.

It's been almost a year since the defeat of MaloMiyotismon and a lot had happen to both sets of sibling' since then.

Jun grew out of her obsessed with Matt stage and actually turned out to be an epic person much to the surprise of Kari. Jun was a very understanding open minded and lovable she finally did something with her spikey hair and now it was around the middle of her back and she had a fridge which was colored pink.

Kari finally agreed to go out on a date with Davis over the summer and the two had grown considerably closer since like how they were when they were young kids before Kari's first digi adventure's. Kari learned a lot about Davis over the summer. His favorite soda was orange Ramune, favorite song was where did the angels go by Papa Roach. Favorite U.S. football team was the Dallas Cowboys.

Ever since the school changed the uniform policy Davis would show up to school wearing band tee's jean's and either converses or chuck's. He was still a huge soccer fan and player. Lately though it seemed like the old team besides Kari, Ken and Tai would do anything they could to actually avoid having to speak to Davis.

***beep*** suddenly Tai's cell went off. The teen quickly checked it and saw it was from Izzy one of the original Odaiba digidestined.

"Hey Davis, Kari make sure you go to the computer lab after school."

"Digi meeting?" asked Jun envious.

"Yup" said Tai as the school came into view.

* * *

**After school in the computer room.**

The eleven that made up the Odaiba group of digi destined were in the high school computer lab holding a meeting with non other then Gennai in his young appearance.

The guide had just got done saying that based on new information he had just discovered the group led by Tai weren't really the original group of Digi destined.

"These kid's were part of a special set of warriors simply known as the guardians Who were tasked with keeping peace in the digital world at all cost." explained Gennai glancing at each chosen child face to gauge their reaction.

"You see the first generation of Digi destined were brave and noble warriors who did all they could to protect their loved ones. One night half of the rather large group was kidnapped. Somehow their enemy had managed to break through the barriers placed around their hideout and his henchman broke in and took off with some of the sleeping kid's. "Explained Gennai.

"I can't believe that no one stopped them" said a boy holding a soccer ball in disbelief "It probably wasn't noticed till the morning Davis." said one Tai Kamiya unaware like the others of the huge impact the event he had just heard of had on his and everyone else family's.

"So today's is the fourteenth anniversary?" asked a sadden Joe kido.

"Yes it is Joe!" said one Izzy Izumi.

"Quick question does anyone's parents ever get depressed when this date roles around?" Asked yolie inoue.

"Mine do." came the voice of a blonde hair boy holding a patamon

"Same here" said the voice of the mother figure of the group Sora Takenouchi

"Mine do as well" said the sad voice of Kari Kamiya who had Salamon in her arms.

"My mom is always a wreck around this time." noted Davis Motomiya sadly.

"as expected" said Gennai rather quickly.

The Guide mentally scolded himself for speaking.

"What was that Gennai" asked Ken Ichijouji looking at him with a suspicious knowing look.

..." nothing ken I was just muttering about something I forgot about!" said Gennai rather quickly

"Yea sure" said Ken unconvinced.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door of the High school computer lab.

"DIGI DIGI" said Izzy glancing toward's the door.

"MON MON" said the voice of Jun Motomiya.

"How does she knows about this meeting." whispered Matt Ishida annoyed as Jun forced her way into the digidestined usual meeting place.

The girl looked around and finally spotted her baby brother.

"Hmmm... You guys sorry to interrupt but I need my baby brother."

"Guh Jun can't it wait till later I'm in a meeting!" said Davis annoyed

Suddenly a girl dressed in a spaghetti strapped light blue shirt and skin tight jeans and a another girl appeared in the doorway just as Jun walked into the room.

"Come on Yolei mom and dad wants us home already it's important!" said the sad voice of eighteen year old Momoe Inoue.

"ugh I hate older sisters!" said Yolei angerly to her friends

Hearing that remark earned her a slap in the face by none other then her sister Chizuru.

"Shut it Yolei!" roared her sister angerly.

"Hey Gennai" said Jun and Momoe absentmindedly which caused everyone to freeze.

"How do you know Gennai" said Yolei and Davis in sync.

"It's a long story you two now I suggest you go home and be with your family's." said the tired voice of Gennai.

* * *

**LATER THAT WEEKEND AT THE KAMIYA RESIDENCE.**

"So you girl's ready for your trip?" asked Mrs. Kamiya as she sipped her tea.

"Yes mam!" said Yolei who had arrived not even five minutes ago fully packed and ready to head out.

"Don't worry mom we will be fine we have Tai and Matt as well as Joe's older brother shuu coming with us." Said Kari as she lunged her bags towards the front door of the Kamiya apartment Next to Yolei's.

"You sure you got everything?" asked Yolei as the two girl's waited for Kari's older brother Tai to finish packing.

"Yup!" said Kari just as her brother appeared from his bed room.

* * *

**TAI'S POINT OF VIEW SAME TIME SAME PLACE!**

"Ok I got toothbrush toothpaste deodorant hair brush multiple shirts and shorts with underwear of course…. Ok I think I'm all set!" I quickly zipped up my luggage and went towards the door of my room before I remembered! I walked back to the bed and knelled down quickly slipping my hands underneath the mattress and pulled out several items.

I also went to my dresser and opened the secret compartment in it and pulled out my Digivice. You know just in case anything happens. I walked out of my and Kari's room and walked towards the living room where I quickly yelled.

"Ok! I'm finished packing…. Oh hey Yolei!" I greeted my little sister's friend with a wave.

"Hey Tai!" she greeted back also waving.

I looked at my sister and smirked.

"All set little sis?"

She replied back happily "Sure am big bro!"

We went out the door and all crowded into the family suv to go to the odaiba airport.

* * *

**AT THE ODAIBA AIRPORT**

**LOCATION: near boarding area**

"flight 200b to Miami Florida now boarding!"

Said a voice over the intercom

"Tai I expect you to take good care of your sister now you hear!" exclaimed dad as we meet up with everyone and headed toward's the terminal.

"Don't worry I will!" I shouted Back before laughing at a joke Davis had told.

* * *

**Yolei POV**

**In miami Florida.**

Damn that flight was long!

The older kid's decided to rent several car's out so we didn't have to walk everywhere.

We spent fourty five minutes Driving toward's the hotel where our parent's had made reservation's for room's .I and Kari spent the time with catching up and just having as much fun as one can have in a car you know singing songs and all that!

We were listening to a local rock station we had found while radio browsing.

"And up next at number three fourteen up from last week is absolutely one of my favorite songs! THAT'S RIGHT PEOPLE IT'S BREATHE INTO ME BY THE BAND RED! THIS IS ROCK 104.7 MIAMI'S ULTIMATE ROCK STATION! THIS BE YOUR HOMEBOY DANIEL ALONG WITH NATSUMI AND DOMINIC!" said the voice of a male Dj.

" AND THIS IS WEEKEND MOSH!" screamed another guy.

" WHOOP!" came the voice of a chick.

"Oh!" said Kari excitedly which made me roll my eyes. "This is one of Davis's favorite songs!"

I looked at her with wondering eyes.

She caught me starring and looked at my confused.

"What?" she asked me.

"Oh nothing just that it's funny how I haven't really seen you in forever and suddenly you're Like BFF'S with Davis or something." I huffed to show my displeasure of being replaced by that dreeb.

I saw Kari roll her eyes before saying.

"Oh come off it already Yolei I've known Davis since we were little kid's of course me and him are close!"

I shot back.

"Yeah but ever since we defeated MaloMyotismon it seems like you two have been getting more closer then ever!"

"Yolei…" before Kari could continue her brother honked at a different car.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" he yelled. I and Kari stopped speaking for a moment to stare out the window at the other car.

We saw what seemed like a group of kid's around our ages with one older person driving.

I noticed a really cute guy with dark hair and a scowl on his face sitting in the very back. He appeared to be listening to music on a mp3 player or something.

"Hmm hey Kari don't you think that the one sitting near the window is hot or what?"

I asked trying to defuse the tension between me and her.

"Meh he look's ok I guess." Was all she replied.

* * *

_**SUMMER'S UP AS THE DIGIDESTINED FIND OUT ABOUT AN OLD WAR AND THE ONE'S INVOLVED. WHAT'S WITH KARI'S DREAMS? HOW DOE'S JUN AND MOMOE KNOW GENNAI?** **ALL THESE QUESTIONS AND MORE NEXT TIME OF DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS!**_

* * *

_**END OF CHAPTER ONE.**_

A/N i decided to end the chapter there for now i am currently in the process of writing chapter two which should be up in a day or so...SEND IN REVIEWS'S AND STUFF AND YES I KNOW IT'S A FREAKING SHORT CHAPTER ONE BUT I DECIDED TO SPLIT THE ORIGIAL ONE UP SOME:p


	2. reunited and it feels so good!

**THIS IS WAR**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON NEVER HAVE NEVER WILL ALL I OWN ARE ANY O/CS THAT YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZED **

* * *

**? Pov**

**Location: in front of hotel.**

I was right in front of the hotel I was supposed to meet my cousin at. I haven't seen her since eight years ago when her family had come to the United States to attend a cousin's wedding in Colorado. If I remember correctly she was supposed to be bringing along a few of her friend's as well as one of their older brother's to act as a chaperone.

I looked at my watch to see it read 8:50 A.M.

"Where could they be" I wonder out loud. Finally after a few more minutes of waiting I saw a Rental car pull up and park. I watched as the occupants all got out I counted in my head. 'one.. two … three … four … five … six …seven' ...there was a total of seven different people five teens around my age one younger looking kid and an older person. All but one of them were boy's. The sole female was a blonde hair girl who looked oddly familiar.

"Guh Zoe! Why Do I have to be the one to carry your junk?" whined one boy as he was loaded down with shopping bags."You surely don't expect me to carry all of that do you Takky?" said the moaning the boy finally relented "fine".I quietly observed each member of the group. They were all wearing swimming-atire.

The girl had on a purple bikini top and some shorts.

"What does your cousin look like Zoe?" asked the youngest boy.

"Blonde hair blue eye's oh and his name is Willis if I remember correctly!"

Hearing that I decided to make my move. I walked quickly towards the group and while the girl back was turned I made my move by putting my hands over her eyes.

"Guess who!" I said while trying to mask my voice.

"hmmmmm let me think hmmm WILLIS?"

I uncovered her eyes and laughed as she spun around.

"Damn you were always good at that game!" I said smiling.

I suddenly found myself being hugged tightly by her.

"OMG WILLIS I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE KAM'S WEDDING!" she yelled.

"Ha yea! I know right!" I said hugging her back tightly.

"Oh let me introduce you to some old friends of mine!"

She pointed to the boy holding the shopping bags who strangely reminded me of my old friend Davis Motomiya. He had on crimson red swimming trunks with flames running down the side.

"That's Takuya!"

"Sup" the boy now known as Takuya said.

Next she introduced the youngest looking person of the group who was wearing a white tee-shirt and long white swimming trunks that had green spikes designs on the bottom.

"This is Tommy!"

"Hiya!" exclaimed the young boy. _' he reminds me of Cody'_ I thought as I smiled and waved at him.

My eyes landed on a set of twins.

"Next are the twin's!"

She pointed to the one with longer hair "That's Kouji!"

The boy I knew now was Kouji simply nodded in my direction and went back to looking at his ipod touch.

Then she pointed to the shorter hair one "and that's Kouichi.!"

"Hello nice to meet you." said Kouichi smiling.

"Like wise Kouichi!" I said returning the smile.

The twin's I noticed were wearing black and grey and blue and white swimming tunks.

My cousin then pointed to an older guy with spiky hair.

"That's JP!"

The boy known as JP laughed before saying" it's nice to meet you Willis"

"its nice to meet you to JP" I greeted the older kid.

I noticed the seventh person getting out of the driver seat. My cousin must have followed my glaze because she said "That's Yutaka Tommy's older brother!" as she hugged me again.

"Hello there you're Willis I assume?" asked Yutaka.

"Yes sir I am and it's a pleasure to meet you all!" I replied politely as I helped Takuya out with Zoe's shopping bags.

* * *

**Kari's point of view**

**9:30 A.M.**

We finally got to the hotel.

The whole group was there. I skipped up to t.k. And Davis and hugged them both.

"heyyy you two!" I said smiling at the two of them.

"Hey Kari!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

"About time you three showed up!" I looked over to where my brother Tai was and saw him and Matt talking.

"Ha sorry we got held up in traffic!" replied my brother laughing.

* * *

**WILLIS POV.**

After checking in and helping out my cousin and her friends get their stuff to their rooms we all sat around just talking. I learned about life in japan and in turn i told them about life in America. After I finished my lecture so to speak I looked around and heard the sound of stomach's rumbling.

"I'm hungry" said my cousin.

A chorus of "Same here" and "I am to" soon followed her statement.

"Let's order room service then!" i said pulling out my wallet.

luckily I've been saving up my money from babysitting and stuff for the past five year's so I had a lot in my saving's account.

We all decided on ordering some supreme pizza four Case's to be exact.

Yup I got stuck paying for it but hey I didn't mind.

"sooo Willis do you know any hot spot's out here in Florida?" asked Kouji.

"The beach or that new amusement park that opened up a few weeks ago." at that moment the faces of all the males of the group lit up.

"YOU STILL OWE ME ONE TEDDY BEAR WILLIS!" screamed Zoe. Suddenly I felt a slice of pizza hit me on the top of the head. I laughed at my cousins antics and said "Damn I've forgotten about that!"

_*flashback*_

_"Mommy I feel sick" moaned a young blonde hair boy sitting next to a little girl with a pink cap on._

_"Told you not to go on the swarry dragwon Willycat!" said the little girl smirking._

_The little boy looked at his cousin and shot back "at least I'm no scaredy cat!" this earned him a smack on the cheek from the girl._

_The mothers of the two little kid's watched their kid's Amused with their antic's._

_"augh" moaned the little boy holding his stomach. The little boy felt his lunch of Mac and cheese and pizza come back up and he vomited on the poor unsuspecting little girl's lap which her teddy bear was currently placed on._

_"EEEEEEKKKKKKK!"_

_*end flashback*_

"Ha do I even want to know?" asked Kouichi looking at me with a knowing look.

"Just don't ride any 'swarry' dragwon's and you should be fine!" I replied laughing even more.

The others must have overheard our conversation because they started laughing and Zoe wound up

punching me in the arm.

"ouchy zore!" I yelped calling her by the old nickname from when we were younger that i had given that same day all those years ago while rubbing the spot on my arm where she had punched me.

"HA! Payback is a bitch ain't she Willycat!" smirked Zoe while punching her hand in the air in triumph which caused everyone to start laughing their butt's off even more.

"I have an idea LET'S RACE TO THE LOBBY!" said Takuya in between laugh's.

"Yeah! LAST ONE THERE PAY'S FOR EVERYONE ELSE'S ADMISSION FEE'S!" shouted J.P..

we all set off to the lobby me and Zoe racing to be first.

Let's just say the weather wasn't on my side because it was windy as heck...wait a minute why was it windy INSIDE A HOTEL?

Shaking my head to get rid of the thought I saw my cousin enter the lobby.

I quickly picked up my pace and was the fifth person to enter the lobby.

I enter just in time to hear two boys from a rather large group of people checking In say "Hey Kari!" I studied the group for a few seconds.

_'Those voices are familiar'_ I thought trying to remember why exactly.

"About time you three showed up!" said a older blonde haired male.

"Ha sorry we got held up in traffic!" replied a brunette who looked to be around the same age as the blonde haired guy.

I listened in some more on the group as we were waiting for Yutaka to get to the lobby.

_'Ha slowpoke!'_ I thought before turning my attention back to the large group.

"So here's your key's to your room's as well as your personal identification and passport Mr. Kamiya,Mr. Ishida ,Mr. Izumi,Mrs. Takenouchi, , , . I hope you have a wonderful stay here at the Marriott hotel!" said the voice of the lady at the front desk.

Motomiya and Kamiya... those two names sounded very familiar to me...

Wait a minute weren't those Davis and Kari's last name's?

"Willis?"

I snapped out of my thoughts by Tommy who pointed towards the group i was eying.

"Who are they?" he asked a little confused as to why I was staring at them.

"I used to have a few friends with the name's Daisuke 'Davis' motomiya and Hikari "Kari" Kamiya and i thought i overheard their last names being said by the woman at the front desk." I explained.

"Well then why don't you go over and ask buuudy?" said Takuya overhearing my and Tommy's conversation.

"It isn't polite to listen in on others private conversations Takuya!" i said a little annoyed with the goggle head.

Takuya shot back eyebrows raised. "Say's the person doing just that!"

"Ugh" i sighed before laughing a bit.

"Never-mind I'll do it for you then!" said Takuya with a smirk.

Before I could stop him he shouted out.

"HEY DAVIS MOTOMIYA AND KARI KAMIYA-oomph!"

I quickly tackled him to the ground and covered his mouth with my hand.

"What's going on here?" came a voice from the doorway leading to the rest of the hotel.

Crap...

Yutaka looked at us with an amused yet annoyed face.

Me and Takuya quickly got up and pointed to each other.

"He started it" i said

"no I didn't you did!" Takuya shot back

"No! Quit trying to blame me you're the one who yelled out Kari's and Davis' names!" I said defensively.

"You're the one who tackled me to the ground!" said Takuya.

Luckily before the arguing could escalate Zoe cut in

"Both of you shut it!"

We looked at each other before saying.

"Fine!"

"Whatever"

"Hey wait whose Kari Kamiya and Davis Motomiya?" asked a somewhat confused Kouichi. Before i could reply two voices sounded from the other side of the lobby.

"We are!" two kid's one boy one girl both brunettes said walking towards us.

I sighed while walking to the middle of the lobby meeting the two kids's half way. I looked at each one taking in their appearance. I locked eyes with the male before asking "from Odaiba japan?"

The male brunette looked at me with a creeped out face.

"How did you know where we live?" he asked as he got in front of the girl protectively.I noted that his question had a scared tone to it and I smiled "well maybe I'm a stalker or something!" that earned me a punch in the arm from my cousin.

"Quit harassing random people WILLIS!"

Davis looked at me square in the eyes and started silently laughing at my expense.

My cousin turned to Kari and apologized.

"Ugh I'm so sorry for my cousin's attitude."

"Eh it's ok. He was just playing around no harm done right?" replied Davis.

"...WAIT A MINUTE WILLIS IS THAT REALLY YOU?" came a surprised voice from the group of people who i now assumed were all the Odaiba based digidestined. Three other kids's walked/ran over to us and stood next to Kari and Davis.

"Nice to see you five again." i said rather amused.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on!" said Yutaka looking at me expectedly.

"Isn't it obvious Oniisan?" came the voice of Tommy right beside me.

"Not really Tomoki-kun" replied Yutaka.

"Willis must know these five kid's here from somewhere. I Caught him starring at the group and asked him about why he was starring and he said that the name Kamiya and Motomiya were the last names of two of his friend's. I guess takuya-sempai overheard us because he suggested that Willis go over and ask if his friends were among that group to which Willis replied saying it was impolite to listen in on other people's private conversations which Takuya-kun countered with saying that Willis was doing just that so Takuya-sempai took matters into his own hand's and called out Kari's and Davis' names which i guess made Willis mad because he tackled Takuya-kun to the ground and covered his mouth with his hand and that is when you walked in Oniisan."

Tommy then took a deep breath.

"That explains thing's I guess." said Yutaka who looked slightly less confused but still eyed the odaiba kids with a look as if he expected them to be trouble for him and his friends.

"The kid's right me and Hikari- Chan do know Willis-Chan" said Davis.

"So how have you been Willis?" asked Kari smiling brightly as she hugged me tightly.

"I've been fine what about you guys?" I asked hugging her back.

"Oh we're all doing fine as well." I saw the rest of the group smile and nod agreeing with Kari's statement.

"That's excellent to hear!" I said before being interrupted by a cough coming from behind me. I looked back and face-palmed. I haven't introduced my cousin or her friend's yet!

"Oh how rude of me! I've forgotten to introduce you guys!"

I walked back to the group and stood next to my cousin who had backed off and rejoin just a minute before.

I pointed to my cousin Zoe.

"This is my cousin Izumi Orimoto she usually goes by Zoe or zore The nickname i and a cousin of ours name Kam gave her back when we were little kid's!"

"It is an honor to meet everyone!" said my cousin in a friendly manner smiling at the group of strangers right in front of her.

I smirked before going over to Takuya and Tommy.

I pointed to Takuya.

"After Zoe it's Takuya Kanbara he's like the Davis of the group so to speak."

"Hey it's nice to meet you guys! A friend of Willis is surely a friend of mine!" the goggle head said giving the group his award winning lopsided smirk.

I Pointed to Tommy. "That young kid right there is non other then Tomoki "Tommy" Himi ha don't let his small size fool you he's scary when his angry!"

i laughed remembering the stories the others had told me earlier.

" The older guy next to him is his elder brother Yutaka."

"hello" said Yutaka nodding towards the other group while putting his hands in his pockets.

"nice to meet yea!" said Tommy bowing prolitely.

i introduced the twin's next. "The lookalikes are twin's Kouji and Kouichi!

after a split second i added "the one with shorter hair is Kouichi he is also the elder twin while Kouji is the one with longer hair and the bandana and is the younger twin."

"Hello"

"Hey"

The twins copied their younger friends action and bowed

next i introduced J.P.

"This big guy right here is J.P.!"

"hey what's up anyone want to see a magic trick?"

* * *

**SO THE DIGIDESTINED OF ODAIBA,SHIBUYA AND COLORADO EITHER MEET FOR THE FIRST TIME OR ARE REUNITED! READ ON AS THE OTHER'S ARE GRAUDALLY INTRODUCED! NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS**

**A/N i decided to end the chapter there for now i am currently in the process of writing chapter THREE which should be up in a day or so**


End file.
